CaptainNity
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: What if Captain N: The Game Master became a religion?
1. Introduction

Captain-N-ity  
  
Written by Mark Moore  
  
Introduction  
  
Written: Monday, September 1, 2003, 8:24 PM - 8:34 PM  
  
This is an idea that I've had for a while, and I've finally decided to start this project. The basic idea is simple: What if Captain N became a religion?  
  
It could happen.  
  
Here's the set-up: On Sunday, October 18, 2003, at 12:00 PM, Pacific Time, North Korea tests its nuclear weapons on the West Coast of the United States of America, killing millions of people. The U.S. fires back, killing millions of North Koreans. Various nations join the conflict, and the entire world is soon nuked. Billions of people are dead. Technology no longer functions. The atmosphere is poisoned. Civilization takes many steps backward. People must begin again.  
  
But something has survived. Something that will begin to shape mankind's destiny 100 years later.  
  
What is it? Read on and find out! 


	2. The First Epistle of Bostecher to Askume...

Written: Monday, September 1, 2003, 8:36 PM - 8:56 PM  
  
The First Epistle of Bostecher to Askumed  
  
Written: October 18, 2103  
  
My Dear Askumed,  
  
I have come upon an amazing discovery. While milking my cow this morning, I realized that I needed another pail, so I made the trip to friend Asewa's house. On my way there, I had to walk through the ruins of an old house. In it, I made my discovery. I found many sheets of paper, the likes of which I had never seen before. They were pure white! On them were printed stories. They tell of a person named Kevin Keene, who had been brought to a faraway land known as Videoland to become its savior - Captain N: The Game Master. I know not where this Videoland is or was, but, after reading these tales, I believe with all of my heart that they are the truth. Kevin Keene was a savior - perhaps to the people that had once inhabited our very own land! These papers must be given further study. I shall copy them and send the copies to you along with this letter. Here is a list of the stories for your reference:  
  
Kevin in Videoland  
  
How's Bayou (there are 3 versions of this story!)  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Mother Brain  
  
Quest for the Potion of Power (this appears as a whole story and as a two-part story with additional revelations)  
  
The Big Game  
  
Totally Tetrisized  
  
A Tale of Two Dogs  
  
Battle of the Baseball Know-It-Alls  
  
Welcome to Videoland (a brief retelling of "Kevin in Videoland" with additional revelations)  
  
The Fruit and Vegetable War  
  
Money Changes Everything  
  
The Happy Zone  
  
Villains' Do's and Don'ts  
  
The Item  
  
Just a Dog  
  
The Fabulous Powers of Captain N  
  
Video-Town  
  
The Master Machine  
  
The Coming of a Hero  
  
Metroid  
  
Deceit Du Jour  
  
Breakout  
  
From the World of Metroid: Samus Aran's Starship Hunter IV  
  
When Friends Fall Out  
  
If these documents are authentic (and my heart leads me to believe that it is), then it is the most important religious discovery of all time! I await your response.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Bostecher 


	3. The First Epistle of Askumed to Bosteche...

Written: Tuesday, September 2, 2003, 7:57 PM - 8:01 PM  
  
The First Epistle of Askumed to Bostecher  
  
Written: November 18, 2103  
  
My Dear Bostecher,  
  
I have received your letter and the copies of the papers that you had made for me. Oh, how my heart has warmed upon my reading them! They are amazing! I have already begun making copies. As soon as you have the stories authenticated, let me know! I will share them with others in my town!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Askumed 


	4. The Second Epistle of Bostecher to Askum...

Written: Tuesday, September 2, 2003, 8:02 PM - 8:08 PM  
  
The Second Epistle of Bostecher to Askumed  
  
Written: December 18, 2103  
  
My Dear Askumed,  
  
I have received your letter. I am glad to know that you share my enthusiasm for these stories! I had taken the papers to my friend Waskeger, an expert in religious texts, and you will be delighted to know that he has said that they date from before the Great Fire! So, there you have it! Gather the people of your town and preach to them! The people that walked in darkness have seen a great light, and his name is Kevin Keene! We mut praise his name! The world must learn of its savior!  
  
May you teach with the fire of N on your tongue, Askumed.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Bostecher 


End file.
